This invention relates to an improved wheel attachment assembly for use in combination with farm implements and the like. In the construction of mowers, planters and other implements for use in a farm environment, running gear such as a single trailing wheel may be attached to the implement by a cantilever arm. The wheel then trails the implement and supports the implement above the ground. The opposite end of the implement is usually attached to a hitch such as a three point hitch associated with a tractor or other prime mover.
Heretofore, the cantilever arm has been rigidly attached to such implement. Alternatively various complex mounting arrangements which provide for some type of shock absorption for the trailing wheel has been provided Thus there has remained a need an improved assembly for connecting a trailing wheel, such as a tail wheel, to an implement.